


Lonely Academy Days

by prettysailormimi (poisonedcup90)



Series: Fragments of Words - Tree Spirit AU verse [2]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedcup90/pseuds/prettysailormimi
Summary: It’s the opportunity of a lifetime, a full ride scholarship to the prestigious Palmacosta Academy, and he should be more grateful. But there was no Lloyd, no Colette, no Raine, or even Noishe around.[A side story focused on Genis as a related yet separate narrative set in the same setting as the main story, “The Silence of our Friends”.]
Series: Fragments of Words - Tree Spirit AU verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153520





	Lonely Academy Days

**Author's Note:**

> You probably could read this as a standalone piece, though I would still encourage you to read the main story. If you are following along with the main story, this follows the events at the beginning of Chapter 2.
> 
> And I'm kinda resenting how much this AU verse has taken over my life right now.（；¬＿¬) Writing fanfiction isn't exactly conducive towards getting my master's degree, ugh. I don't understand why my creative muse couldn't emerge when I had ton of free time instead.

It had been difficult for Genis to leave Iselia behind in order to study at the Palmacosta Academy, which provided room and board as part of his scholarship. He might have been born in Tethe’alla but the small town was all that he had ever known. There was a comfort in being so close to his older sister and his friends.

After the worlds were reunited, Raine had resumed teaching at the schoolhouse and Colette had eagerly returned, wanting to feel like just a regular girl again. Though she never would be. Lloyd had gone off on his personal quest of hunting down exspheres, occasionally dropping by the village or visiting Yuan at the World Tree sanctuary.

He had not visited the World Tree sapling since he had left Mithos’ panpipes there. It was perhaps for the best or his mind would get trapped in speculation of what could have been. In any case, he still had a shard from Mithos’ Cruxis crystal, which he had Dirk affix to a chain so that he could wear it around his neck and underneath his clothing.

“What do you plan on doing once you finish at the academy?” Colette asked him as they sat down on the fencing in front of the chapel.

“I’m not sure...I kinda want to become a historian so events are properly documented but…” It could be a way for him to help undo all the misinformation that Cruxis had spread about the past, creating a fixed narrative to manipulate the masses. Though, he did agree with the sentiment to not fully reveal the truth of Cruxis since it would no doubt cause people to go into a frenzy or panic that their whole reality was false.

“But…?” She gently prodded him.

Genis frowned, “That’s a heavy burden, isn’t it?”

He let out a sigh and shook his head, “You know, back before you started on your journey as Chosen, I thought that I would follow in Raine’s footsteps and become a teacher. Maybe even start up a school of my own.”

“I think you can do anything that you put your mind to.” Colette encouraged him with a gentle smile.

\---

Genis had just collected his schedule from the main office and was about to grab a bite to eat from the cafeteria when he had spotted Yuan in the hallway accompanied by a woman with amethyst hair. The older half elf was the self appointed guardian of the World Tree so it was odd to see him outside of its sanctuary.

“Mister Sage.” Yuan greeted him stiffly when their eyes met. He had never been very sociable but he had seemed even more detached when they had passed along the news to him that Botta had died.

When his female companion tilted her head, he had added, “One of the members of Lloyd’s entourage.”

“Ah, I see. I remember Re’noir being teased endlessly for allowing the boy to escape on his watch.” She answered with a ghost of a smile on her face. He had a pretty good hunch that she was one of the former Renegades.

“Aria von Vincke.” The woman introduced herself, extending a hand out to him, “I’m going to be joining the medical team here. I hope you are not as much of a troublemaker as your esteemed friend.”

Genis supposed that he had never stopped to consider what would become of the Renegades once their mission had been fulfilled. They were all probably out of work now.

“Ah, Genis Sage,” He answered politely, accepting her handshake. Aria seemed amused even as her former boss rolled his eyes at the pleasantries.

“I trust that you can take care of things from here?” Yuan’s voice cut in bluntly.

“Certainly,” She answered confidently. With a nod, the former Renegade leader walked towards the exit of the building.

“Geez, he hasn’t changed one bit.” Genis shook his head in his disbelief.

“I think he is stressed, to put it lightly. Lord Ka Fai still feels responsible for us even though our purpose has been fulfilled. He was the one that coordinated my employment here and I am not the only one he has helped.” 

A loud growl from his stomach interrupted.

“Well, why don’t I treat you to something to eat then how about you give me a tour, hmm?” She offered generously. He thought why not. Not like he had anything to lose.

Since they were already inside of the academy, he had started by giving Aria a tour of the building before taking her out into the town. The peaceful aura was a sharp contrast to the first impression of the seaside town when the Desians under Magnius’ command were terrorizing the residents.

“I never got out of Triet much…” Aria reminiscenced as he had shown her around the market stalls by the dock.

“Yeah, I had never left Iselia until Colette started on her journey.”

“Ah, the Sylvarant Chosen. I’ve heard of your group but I didn’t fight on the front lines, I only treated the injured that were brought back to the base.”

“How did you get involved with the Renegades?” He had understood the sentiments that had drawn half elves towards Cruxis and the Desians but he had never heard of the stories of those that had elected to join the Renegades instead.

“You could say that I was born into the organization,” She let out a small chuckle, “My parents were both members. My father served as a soldier on the front lines and my mother served in the research division. It seemed only natural when I became old enough to join the cause.”

\---

Mighty Washington was a grade A asshole. Ever since he had found out that he was a half elf and not a full blooded elf, the four eyed jerk had started casting doubt on his qualifications into the prestigious academy. Namely by insinuating that he must have cheated on his exam.

Despite it being proctored by the dean to ensure fairness. And there had only been a two point difference in their scores.

It was easy to blame Mithos in his mind because no doubt that he would have encouraged him to beat the shit of the human for such an insult. Though, ultimately, he only had himself to blame when his fist went flying and he landed a hit right into Mighty’s thick rimmed glasses.

“And here I was thinking that you would never have to grace my office.” Aria let out a low laugh of amusement as she applied a bandage around his wrist after she had used a small healing spell.

Genis was too caught up in worry about possibly being expelled for fighting. The dean had been furious when he had spotted them in the hallway grappling each other viciously. Soon after Genis had landed the first hit, Mighty had tackled him, broken glasses be damned. He was supposed to report to the dean’s office after being treated in the medical office to receive word of his punishment.

“You think I would be used to all the hateful things said to half elves by now.” He grumbled. It was not fair. Half elves did not choose to be born.

“Indeed, you think we would have much thicker skins but we all have our breaking points after enduring enough of that kind of vitriol,” Aria responded sympathetically, “I don’t blame you for your reaction but you might want to be more mindful in the future. It would be a shame for you to lose out on this opportunity that you have been afforded.”

Genis stared down at his knees in shame. He knew better than that but ugh, the anger had just overtaken him.

\---

All things considered, Genis had been let off rather lightly. In light of the fact that he was one of ‘heroes’, Genis hated being called that, the dean had given him a stern warning and gave him two weeks worth of detention. He just hoped that he did not send a letter back to his sister or Raine would eagerly hop onto the first available boat to beat his ass.

At least he had Colette’s visit to look forward to. Lloyd was still busy off doing his own thing, though he promised he would drop by as soon as he was able.

Living inside the dorm was quite an adjustment. There was none of the familiarity that he had from home. Just a bunch of strangers that kept him at an arms’ length. He was not charismatic like Lloyd or even Mithos, they made the act of making friends appear so easy.

He was sitting in the cafeteria, sinking his spoon into his order of curry. It was a good thing that he was on a scholarship because he knew that he did not have enough gald to afford the food here. He could just taste how high quality the ingredients they used were.

Definitely a school for rich kids.

His head slightly lifted when he saw Aria step into the room, the older half elf was the only person he had much interaction with. Why did he keep getting along with others that were much older than himself? Though, her attention had been focused on the half elf boy situated at the table over with lavender hair.

“Callon, I think you forgot something.” She waved a bottle of medication in front of his face.

“Do you really have to make a scene of it?” He scowled, hastily grabbing the bottle from her hands.

“Aww, I can’t tease my cute little cuz?” To add insult to injury, she used her hand to ruffle his hair.

“Your ex has been sniffing around the area.” In an instant, her playful grin disappeared and a grim expression took its place.

“Has he been harassing anybody?” She asked seriously, with a dark undertone that whoever this ex was, he was a potential danger.

“I don’t know, though I haven’t heard of anything of that nature. Just seen him prowling around.”

“ _ That dick _ .” The words came out of her mouth in Elvish, rather than in Common. The dean would probably frown at a member of the staff blatantly swearing in front of the students. Meeting his gaze, Aria gave him a wink and put a finger in front of her mouth indicating that she did not want him sharing what she had said.

Once Aria had left the cafeteria, Callon looked over at him in curiosity but said nothing.

\---

It was a sunny day when Genis stood at the docks waiting for Colette’s boat to arrive at shore. He was starved for some social interaction so he was looking forward to her visit, even though it would only be a few days.

“Genis…!” The blonde called out his name and tackled him into a hug as soon as she landed ashore, an older man trailing behind her.

“Hey, Colette. Did you have a nice trip?”

“It was very nice, the weather was perfect,” She answered with a smile, though it momentarily faded as her thumb wiped away tears that he had not realized had formed on his face, “Are you alright?”

“It’s just been a rough adjustment, that’s all.” He nodded his head reassuringly, not wanting to worry her. Then his gaze flickered to the man that stood in her shadow, “Who’s that?”

“Oh, this is Mister Kaid. Grandmother was worried about me wandering on my own so she hired a mercenary to escort me. Don’t worry, he’s going to be resting at the inn while we hang out together.” It was not that surprising. Colette had made a name for herself as the Sylvarant Chosen and some individuals were not too happy about the outcome of the worlds being reunited.

“I hope she at least properly vetted him this time. Remember last time we ended up with Kratos?” Sure, he was Lloyd’s father and all but that still did not change the fact that he had been working as an agent of Cruxis.

“Oh, no worries, Mister Yuan recommended his services.” She beamed innocently.

“What!?” Genis exclaimed in surprise and turned to address the man ,”Don’t tell me...you’re another former Renegade.”

The mercenary let out a rather telling snort, which he took as an affirmation that he was.

“Have fun, kiddies.” He said before walking off in the direction of the inn, leaving the two of them alone to do as they pleased.

“Is there anything in particular you want to do while you’re here?”

“Well, you could give me an official tour of the academy. And maybe swing by to say hi to Chocolat and Neil.” Admittedly, Genis had not stopped by Marble’s despite currently living in Palmacosta. He still felt guilt over her death.

“Sure, that sounds good...Have you heard from Lloyd at all?” Genis inquired. He had gotten a few letters here and there but he was not entirely sure what his friend was all up to.

“A little bit. He is certainly keeping himself busy.” She let out a little laugh that did not to be fully sincere. Colette was probably missing him as well.

“What have you been up to back in Iselia?” Colette did not have much of her schooling left to get through before she was done.

“The young kids keep asking me for stories from the journey so I have been sharing a little from that. The professor keeps having me set up career planning meetings with her.” Genis let out a sympathetic laugh. Of course, not even Colette was safe from his older sister’s pestering.

“She’s constantly grilling me about what I want to do with my future.” And since she could not hound him in person, she had made sure to mention it at least in each letter she sent to him.

“Back then, I didn’t think I had to worry about it. I had thought that my whole future was already spoken for.” Colette looked towards the sea. She need not say anymore, too familiar with what she was alluding to. 

As the Chosen, her fate had been to die so that Martel could be reborn. He had once wondered what kind of twisted goddess would demand such a sacrifice. Then it turned out it had all been a sham. Mithos’ doing.

His heart ached with pain. How could Mithos do such a thing? Have such a low regard for the life others yet had treated him so warmly at the same time? He was a contradiction.

“Genis…!” He heard Colette’s voice call his name in concern as his body seized up and the world spiraled into nothingness around him.

\---

The mattress Genis regained consciousness in was familiar, he was in his dorm. Aria sat on the edge of the bed, feeling his pulse while Colette hovered nearby. Off in the corner was the mercenary with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he leaned against the wall.

“Genis, you’re awake! Thank goodness, you gave me a scare.” The blonde let out a sigh of relief.

“How did I get back here?” The last thing that he remembered was that he had been chatting with Colette at the docks.

“Your friend ran to Kaid and he carried you back to the academy. He knows that I’m employed here so he sought me out directly.” Aria responded, releasing his wrist and rose up from the bed, feeling her weight disappear from the mattress.

“Do you have a history of panic attacks?” Was that what happened to him? That was the first time that he had collapsed like that. Raine would be more of a mother hen if he did have a history of it.

“No..I never had that happen before.” Genis shook his head.

“It could have developed during the conflict. Not like dismantling Cruxis was all sunshine and rainbows,” Kaid suggested.

“Very true.” Aria nodded her head then said, “Would the two of you mind stepping outside for a moment? I would like to speak to my patient in private.”

The mercenary ushered Colette outside of the room before she could say anything. The amethyst haired half elf took a seat at his chair.

“Have you considered getting therapy?” She crossed her legs as she broached the subject.

“Therapy? Why would I need that?” He blinked, dumbfounded by the suggestion.

“You’re an exceptionally bright young man with a lot of potential. But there is no doubt that whatever you had endured in the conflict against Cruxis was a harrowing experience. You’re not alone in that regard. I had many comrades that needed to seek professional help to cope with what they had experienced.” Unlike Raine who would just lecture him, Aria’s tone was gentle, cautious of each word that she spoke.

“We are often told as half elves to just take whatever is thrown at us and simply endure. Keep all those feelings bottled up inside. But that’s not a healthy outlook. Left ignored, those unresolved feelings eventually fester and manifest like that panic attack you had earlier.”

“Not all scars are physical.” She added, rising up from the chair and pushing it back under the desk, “I can’t force you to do anything - therapy has to be a choice that you and you alone make but please at least consider what I said.”

“If you are open to exploring that option, I can give you some recommendations. Don’t worry, I can also give you the names of some professionals that were not former Renegades.” Aria said with a hint of humor before reaching for the door and opening it. 

Once she had left, Colette had rushed inside to check in on him and the understanding friend that she was, she had not pressed him on what the other woman had said to him.

“I’m sorry to ruin the start of your visit.” Genis apologized.

The blonde puffed her cheeks in a display of minor irritation, “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re my friend, your wellbeing is extremely important to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that I have a clear bias for the Renegades? I just always wondered about the life of a regular member. And sometimes, I get a little too into creating OCs at times. I almost wanted to delve into Aria's backstory with her ex, who happens to be a former Desian. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I'm pretty lazy with names so Aria, Re'noir, and Kaid are recycled names from OCs from my private self indulgent writings.
> 
> Lloyd's & Genis' friendship gets featured a lot so I wanted to spend some time concentrating on Genis' friendship with Colette. 
> 
> Anyways, there may be more story interludes in the future, like this one, especially as the main story progresses. Like once I develop the main story more, Genis' side story may be revisited in a new installment. That's why I put together a Series tag.


End file.
